


Indefinite

by Kingless



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (The time skips aren't too wide), Angst, Break Up, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Missed Connections, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingless/pseuds/Kingless
Summary: Mingi can’t take himself seriously. It’s hard to when the rest of the world won’t let you. Yunho is bright, not enough to hurt but enough to warm. And when he comes too close, Mingi is scared he’ll disappear. But maybe it was Yunho that made him real after all.Yunho is holding his heart close, tending to the cracks and mishandling. All things he can’t fix...until Mingi comes along and starts closing up the fissures without even meaning to.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. What We're Left With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinzessinKatzchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessinKatzchen/gifts).



> We're all missing Mingi so here's an angsty fic full of love and growing up  
> Scream at me if you'd like!  
> <3

It’s busy. Mingi’s been people watching for hours, it’s the same people though. At least, the same kind of people he thinks. Smiling, unbothered, happy. They come in, in groups or in pairs, rarely alone. They talk in line, point at the pretty display, chatter on about that. Mingi’s heard the same, “how pretty”, “they look yummy”, “so cute” exclamations all day. He’s heard them for years, actually. If he was tired of them, his brain wasn’t processing the complaint. He had other things to complain about, after all. 

“Mingi, are you going to do anything today?” Mingi’s mother came out from behind the back curtain to Mingi’s right, a tray of fresh croissants in her hand. 

“Do you want me to do something?” Mingi asked, 

“Not if your back hurts” she tutted, and there it was. Far too early in the morning to hear it, there was no way Mingi had exhausted himself yet. Had exacerbated the very reason he was leaned in the same chair behind the counter today. But his mother was a kind woman, she worried. More than necessary, and it reminded Mingi of every reason he had to complain. For her sake, though, he smiled a bit and ducked his head. 

“I’m fine mom, I can help if you need something” he promised, his mother smiled and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Just go check on the guest room upstairs, your cousins will be here in an hour for the holiday” his mother said, cousins...holiday. Another of Mingi’s complaints. 

It was barely November and his cousins were ready to come in and take up all the space in their home, eat their food, and even worse, remind Mingi about why he hated the holidays...and himself. 

“Okay” Mingi relented anyway, standing up with some difficulty before ducking through the back curtain and around the corner to the stairwell instead of into the kitchen where his mother had come from. 

Mingi loved his family. His mom and dad, some of his cousins, and his grandparents. But the cousins that always came to stay for the holidays, Chaewon and Jieun. They liked to gossip, and when they were here Mingi was always their favorite person to gossip about. They also liked to harp on about a number of topics Mingi liked to keep locked away in the back of his head. For the sake of his mental state more than anything. He wasn’t looking forward to the holidays this year…

“I’m leaving you”, the words were a record scratch in Yunho’s brain, or maybe the shattering of glass. It was hard to tell, Yunho was still trying to catch up to Shinae as she sped down the street away from him. 

“You’re...um, like, you’re heading home? It’s okay if you didn’t want to come out tonight, I know you haven’t been feeling well” Yunho tried, because he knew her. He knew when she was feeling bad, he knew when she was sick or upset. Yunho always knew, because they were inseparable for years. It was just them, playing and being together. But the last few months Yunho knew there was a rift, and it had been growing. It kept growing, Yunho tried to fix it. With dates and hugs, words and touches. It was almost like that had made it worse. Had pushed Shinae further out of reach, turning her back to him until she could hardly even look at him when they spoke. Like now, as she folded her arms and barely turned his way. 

“No, I’m breaking up with you, I don’t feel right doing this anymore” Shinae said, gaze on the ground as she scuffed her shoe a bit. A habit she’d picked up from Yunho in the time they’d been together. So many of her habits now were his, they were so much each other if this...if this was really happening…what was he going to do without the half of himself that belonged to her?

“What...what do you mean?” Yunho asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I meant what I said, I just...you’re so nice, Yunho, I can’t do this to you” her voice sounded pained, expression pinched. Yunho tried to reach out, but she moved back. 

“Shinae, it’s okay, we can talk. We can-” 

“I’ve been cheating on you, for months” Shinae spat finally, looking disgusted. Maybe with herself. Yunho didn’t know, Yunho didn’t know what was going on at all. The words barely made sense, but the more they did the more a pain grew in his chest. “The guy, I really like him, love him maybe. And he- the way his life is going, he’s made for me. I’m sorry Yunho, but I just can’t be with you anymore. I hope you find whatever you’re looking for in that dingy dance studio” she waved him off, turning to go. 

Yunho couldn’t let go, not like this. He lunged, grabbing her wrist. He didn’t know when, but breathing had become difficult and his eyes had begun to water. He felt like he was malfunctioning. 

“Please...I’ll stop working at the dance studio” he pleaded, voice cracking. Shinae looked at him, her own eyes wet, her expression tight with a pain Yunho didn’t understand. 

“Don’t. I’d never forgive myself if you did” Shinae said, she pushed Yunho’s hand from her wrist. “We aren’t meant for each other Yunho, you’re meant to be there and I’m meant to be with him. It’s just how it is, please...please just make this easy, for me” she said softly, Yunho took a shuddering breath. For her..? Everything was for her, though. That’s why Yunho was so confused. What had he done wrong? 

“I...I’m sorry” Yunho stepped back, hands curling and uncurling in uncertainty at his sides. Shinae gave him a tired look, 

“You don’t have to be, things like this...they just-they just happen sometimes” she said, backing up a step herself. Yunho swallowed dryly, 

“I didn’t...I didn’t know this would happen” he said quietly, Shinae’s expression soured further if that was possible. 

“Yunho-” 

“I didn’t! Shinae, you-your mom wanted us to get married, we were-” 

“My mom, Yunho, not me, I-” Yunho could feel the shock of her words before he could mask the look on his face, Shinae snapped her mouth shut and scrubbed her hands into her hair before she huffed. “I’m sorry, I have to go” she turned finally, and Yunho could hardly move let alone stop her this time. 

Yunho was left on the sidewalk outside the restaurant they’d come to have lunch at. The place Shinae asked Yunho to meet her at. The place she broke up with him at...the place Yunho lost who he thought was the love of his life. He hadn’t eaten much, but his stomach was churning, he felt a little nauseous. He wondered if anything would taste right again, when he felt this awful. He wondered...he wondered if the growing cracks in his chest would ever close up, if he could ever muster the strength to pull them shut. He couldn’t think about it now, not now…

What was he left with anyway...it had always been Shinae and him, now it was just him. It was just him...


	2. When There’s Nothing

Mingi was losing his mind. He was sitting at the dinner table, which had become beyond cramped with the arrival of his cousins. He was holding a glass of water between his palms, not finding an appetite in sight as he tried to tune out the conversation going on. 

“We’re going to be seaside pretty soon, auntie, I’m so excited” Chaewon gushed about her new husband and his nice job, Mingi’s mom was all ears and bright eyes. 

“Mingi, are you dating anyone?” Jieun turned the conversation on him, as she often did. As she had the last few nights. That’s how it was when they came to visit. They bragged, made Mingi look like a hand-me-down, and got on with their days like nothing was wrong. Leaving Mingi to stew in his own disappointment and the looks his dad sent his way all night long. Mingi’s mom was nicer, she babied him. But that could only do so much to ease the sting. 

“Mingi barely leaves the house, how would he have a girlfriend?” Mingi’s dad said, taking a drink of water across the table. Mingi took a drink of his own water, wanting to drown himself in his cup for a moment. Girlfriend...Mingi didn’t even want a girlfriend, he wasn’t about to break that to his parents on top of this conversation. 

“I know a nice girl from Itaewon, I could set you two up” Jieun offered, Mingi coughed a little. 

“No thanks” he said, 

“Why not? It would get you out of the house, your parents house” Chaewon pressed, a snort in her voice. Mingi could feel a coil tightening in his chest, readying to snap. 

“Don’t you want to give your mom grandkids someday?” Jieun said with a roll of her wrist, Mingi wanted to give his mom everything in the world but he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t give her grandkids because didn’t like girls and that stressed him out everyday he was alive. He couldn’t say that though. He’s never voiced it and he never will, he’d let it eat at him everyday until he died. His mom would just have to wonder why Mingi died alone. 

“He needs a job first” Mingi’s dad said, shaking his head. 

“No kidding” Chaewon fully snorted this time, Mingi couldn’t take it. He snapped, but he didn’t yell or start crying like he really wanted to. Instead, he stood up with a wince. 

“I’m going to go to the corner store” he said, a bit unsteady as he went wheeling away from the table. 

“Mingi” Mingi’s mom called, but he was already out the door with his jacket and shoes in hand. Not even on his feet. It was bad enough his home felt like prison with his cousins there, he didn’t like being put on trial too. 

It was late. Yunho could feel it, he didn’t need to look at the clock. He rubbed his eyes with a sigh, the studio was already empty, he was the last instructor there. The keys were on the far wall, Yunho only knew they were there because he’d begged the head instructor to let him close up tonight. He needed it, this time alone to practice until his bones ached and every muscle ached down to his toes. 

This was how he coped. 

Yunho’s apartment in the last few weeks had become barren, he never noticed how much of his life had belonged to Shinae. When she took her things and left, he was left with a couch, the tv, and a potted plant. The paintings and posters were gone, the movies and even the videogames were hers too. Everything that Yunho had thought made up his own personality had disappeared along with chunks of his heart. So this is what he did now, this was all he had. Dancing. But it was already verging on ten, he couldn’t move anymore and he still had to walk home. 

Yunho dragged himself back to his feet, taking a deep breath and wiping the sweat from his face. He felt heavy. Not just from dancing, these days he just felt...heavy. He went over to the edge of the practice room and grabbed his bag, gathering up his water bottle, towel, and phone before closing up. 

It was quiet on the street, not even a car passing by. Yunho shoved the keys into his pocket and shimmied into his sweater as he made his way up the road. He was starving but cooking didn’t sound like something that he’d do right now, there was a corner store up ahead though. 

Yunho threw his bag over his shoulder once his sweater was on, adjusting it and glancing up as the glow of the corner store lights came into view. He’d just grab some ramen and chips or something. Easy, quick, something to send him into mild comatose so he could actually get some sleep tonight. 

The glass doors slid open as Yunho stepped up to them, he blinked a bit as he went inside. The girl behind the register didn’t even look up from her phone as he coasted by to the snack section. There was some hot food, not much that Yunho was actually interested in. He stared at the things on the shelves for a while, just sort of...lost in thought. Someone else approached the shelves, standing about a foot away. Yunho expected them to grab something and go, but they stood and stared for a while too. Long enough that Yunho spared them a glance. 

It was a guy about Yunho’s height, their hood pulled up. All Yunho could see of their face was the tip of a pointed nose, full lips, and a mop of brown hair. Yunho wondered what wisdom this person was seeking from the day old kimbap because Yunho could use some of it too. Before he could ask, though, the man reached down and grabbed a tuna kimbap. Yunho winced for him, those were almost always rancid. His conscience got the best of him, 

“Um, excuse me-” Yunho caught the man’s arm, startling him into a half spin. Yunho came face to face with possibly one of the most handsome men he’s ever seen. Yunho’s earlier assumptions were still pretty on point. The man’s nose was long and pointed, his lips were full. But his jaw was also sharp, his cheekbones high, and his eyes were big and sparkly. Also anxious as they regarded Yunho, “sorry, um, the tuna kimbap is always bad. Try the spam or sausage” Yunho suggested, letting go a bit awkwardly. The man blinked a few times before peering at the kimbap roll in his hand, 

“Oh...thanks, I guess” the man murmured, his voice was deep, low. Yunho was struck with an odd sort of want then, mostly the want to hear it again. But the man was already switching his kimbap and leaving. Yunho was left in the convenience store aisle by himself once more, staring after the tall stranger. He sighed to himself, if he weren’t such a disaster maybe he would’ve asked for his number. Yunho grabbed a sausage kimbap roll for himself and went in search of a bag of chips. Have a goodnight, tall, handsome stranger.


	3. But You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another baby chapter, turns out this is gonna be a lot shorter than I thought it was gonna be! Hopefully the point still gets across!!   
> All my love! <3

It was shopping day. And that used to be really fun for Mingi. He and his mom would get up early, pack up the plastic bags, and head down the street to the market. It was always him and his mom, but today it was him, his mom, Chaewon, and Jieun. Instead of joking and strolling around like they usually do, arm in arm, between him and his mom were his two cousins. Chattering on and on about whatever drama had been going on back home. Mingi was just glad he wasn’t the topic of conversation today. 

“We should get tea” Jieun said, tugging Mingi’s mom toward a little shop. Mingi gave his mom a sidelong glance, knowing all that was left in her wallet was the money they saved to buy Mingi’s favorite dessert for the holidays. They had bought all the vegetables, the meat, the flour, eggs, and everything in between. His mom hesitated for a moment, glanced at her little pocket book, and then smiled at his cousins. 

“That sounds like a good idea” Mingi felt himself deflating, he was beginning to really hate shopping day. He trailed behind his mom and cousins, not nearly as excited about this tea break. The shop was kind of packed anyway, Mingi crammed himself into a corner as they all fretted over the menu and giggled about the cute man behind the counter. Mingi didn’t even think the guy was all that cute, he let his gaze drift out onto the street through the window. Passerby, a few cars, the waning sun. Mingi wanted a nap. He’d been taking a lot of them these days, anything to avoid his cousins, his own thoughts. 

There was commotion by the door, Mingi glanced up as a small crowd followed a man into the shop. The man wore a mask and had his hood up, Mingi noticed a few cameramen following him. Mingi felt his mouth dry a little, an idol. His cousins suddenly crowded closer, gasping and pointing. And then it happened, they turned darting gazes on him. Snickering, sneering, 

“Don’t be jealous Mingi” Jieun said, 

“Sometimes I can’t believe you thought you could be an idol, look how handsome he is” Chaewon gushed, 

“Imagine the talent too” Jieun agreed, Mingi bit back a snap, an insult. Of all the things he wanted to say, nothing came out of his mouth. He didn’t have any fight in him, not after hearing it all week. Mingi pulled his sweater hood up and shouldered his way through the crowd and out the door. Running away, that’s what Mingi was good at. He wasn’t good at being snide or sniping back, he couldn’t defend himself. He couldn’t fix his back, he couldn’t go back to training. He could never fulfill his dreams, he could never make his cousins eat their words. He could...he could just be a burden on his parents. Mingi choked on a sob, stumbling to a stop on the street and covering his face as tears wet his face.

A burden...the word was like a plague. It lived in him, refusing to leave since the day he had to go to the hospital. Since the day he had to give up everything he’d worked for. Poisoning him slowly, killing him. Mingi lifted his face, sniffing and wiping his face. He glanced at where he’d stopped, choking on a haggard noise as he found himself outside a dance studio. The one down the street from his house, the one he’s passed a million times. Mingi could see himself in the reflection, though fresh tears nearly blurred just how pathetic he looked. 

Sometimes this happened, Mingi hated it. It was like he was looking at himself in a mirror, watching himself decay little by little. It starts in his eyes, then his face, and the rest follows. Mingi was exhausted…

Yunho stumbled to a stop, body trembling as he failed to complete the final step for the hundredth time. The sweat in his eyes burned, the frustration in the air was palpable. Boiling in him, making his skin crawl as he paced the practice room. 

“You need to calm down and take it from the top” a voice said, nearly startling Yunho into another stumble. He glanced toward the door as Hongjoong came in, just as sweaty as Yunho but looking far calmer. 

“Yeah...yeah, sorry” Yunho said, pushing sweat matted hair off his forehead and stopping in front of the mirror. He took a deep breath, trying to focus. He tried...tried...but everything inside of him was roiling. He couldn’t for the life of him calm down, Shinae had come by today to get her things. And it had been...difficult. For Yunho, not for her. She seemed happy, glowing even. And Yunho, Yunho was barely passing for human. The sheer difference in functionality was getting to him. 

Despite not being ready Yunho started the dance again, he got about a quarter of the way in and tripped over his own feet. He wasn’t even able to catch himself, he went flying to the ground. His forehead collided with the polished wood and he heard Hongjoong’s shout of concern, but his brain was kind of knocked loose for a second. Yunho groaned as he got onto his knees, Hongjoong helping him into a sitting position. 

“Are you okay? You dropped like dead weight” he said, Yunho covered his eyes for a minute, letting the world settle back into place. 

“Yeah, just uh, one sec” Yunho murmured, 

“You’ve been like this all week Yunho, you need to take a break” Hongjoong said, 

“No” Yunho whipped his head up a little too fast, a dizzy spell hitting him hard enough that he teetered backwards a bit. Hongjoong steadied him with a frown, 

“Go home, seriously. I’ll let you come back in a few days, when your head is on straight. And maybe we can talk about whatever's got it on backwards” he said, Yunho wanted to argue. But this was his own fault, he’d refused to talk about the break up, or his insomnia, or his lack of appetite. Mostly because if he had talked to Hongjoong about it he knew he would’ve banned him from the studio, and that’s the last thing Yunho wanted. Yet here he was, getting kicked out anyway. Yunho’s chest tightened as he climbed to his feet, what was he going to do for the next couple days if he wasn’t here? 

“Hyung, please-” 

“Yunho, you look like you haven’t slept in days, and I can bet you haven’t eaten in as long. Just go home and take care of yourself, alright? Next week, I’ll see you back. I’ll let the coordinators know” Hongjoong said with a smile, Yunho couldn’t muster one to offer back. He stared hard at the ground, forcing himself to nod. To comply. He couldn’t risk getting kicked out for good by arguing, so he dragged himself toward his bag to pack up for the day. 

Yunho was already running laps in his head, trying to find an answer to the question he was going to ask himself when he got home. What now..? It hammered away at the space behind his eyes, throbbing almost painfully as he tossed his bag over his shoulder and waved to Hongjoong on his way to the front of the dance studio. What now...what now...what...Yunho’s thoughts slowed as he spotted someone wavering beyond the glass of the studio. Someone vaguely familiar. Tall, wearing a hoodie, the same hoodie. That night at the convenience store, was it the same guy? Yunho couldn’t be sure till he was outside, he hurried his steps as he neared the door. 

The man looked like he was unsteady, staring up at the dance studio sign. Yunho ducked through the front door and stopped, peering at him. It was him, his side profile sharp as ever. He was...he was crying. Trembling lips and quiet tears were turning into full sobs before Yunho’s eyes. Worry shot through him, but his hesitation was stronger. He couldn’t just approach this stranger, that was creepy. Plus, this seemed like a vulnerable moment for him. Yunho stepped back, ready to leave though his gaze could hardly part with the man’s watery eyes or quivering lips. And then the man heaved a hard sob and collapsed. Yunho jumped before he could stop himself, rushing toward him. 

“Are you alright?” Yunho asked, dropping beside him, an arm circling him almost immediately. The man startled at Yunho’s presence, breaths coming in harsh pushes as he looked at Yunho. There was a flicker of recognition in his gaze as he tried to hide his face in his sleeves, wiping roughly at his nose and eyes. Trying desperately to save face, it seemed.   
“I’m fine-I’m fine” the man said, voice cracking. Yunho frowned, 

“You don’t seem fine” he said, the man frowned deeply. He opened his mouth but no words came, his breathing still ragged as he let Yunho keep him as steady as he could where he was crouched. Yunho didn’t exactly have a plan of action, but tending to the gorgeous stranger from the convenience store sounded a lot better than going home to an empty apartment. He glanced around, remembering the coffee place down the street. “Come on, I’ll buy you something to drink, it might make you feel a little better” he said softly, shifting to help the man stand. He didn’t come at Yunho’s first pull, peering up at him for a moment. Yunho met his gaze, offering a small smile. At the next pull the man came willingly, sniffling as Yunho kept a hand on his arm. 

“I’m okay, thanks though” the man mumbled, sounding nasally. Yunho could hear a voice in the back of his mind screaming, it took a second to decipher what. ‘Don’t let this opportunity pass you up!’ 

“It’s my treat, really. I was going anyway, I could use the company” he shrugged, the man regarded him with reddened eyes. He really was the most attractive person Yunho had ever seen, seeing him cry was almost a crime. “Ah, I’m Yunho, by the way. I um, I dance here” Yunho gestured briefly at the dance studio, the man peered at it and his gaze slipped over the sign, becoming far away in an instant. 

“Yunho…” he mumbled, Yunho swallowed as a shiver wracked him. Just hearing his name in his voice, deep, raspy from crying. Alright, reel it in dick brain. 

“I think we’ve seen each other before, at the convenience store down the street. So technically we aren’t strangers, kind of. If that’s what’s making you iffy” Yunho said, mustering a half grin. The man blinked, glancing at him. 

“Oh, kimbap boy” he said, Yunho almost winced at the nickname. “Um, no it’s just…” he peered down the street, contemplating. Then he shook his head with a huff, “it’s fine, let’s go” he mumbled, brushing past Yunho down the street. Yunho watched him go for a minute, a bit amused. 

“Um, this coffee place is this way, actually” Yunho called, Yunho’s new friend stopped and whipped around. Suddenly pink in the face as he came storming by, 

“You could’ve said something” he mumbled, Yunho chuckled as he caught up to walk beside him. 

“You never told me your name, you know” he said, trying to catch as many sidelong glances at this not-so-stranger as he could. 

“Mingi…” he said, avoiding even a cursory glance at Yunho. Mingi, that was cute. 

“I like it” Yunho murmured, Mingi looked at him this time. Yunho swallowed dryly, ignoring the blush crawling up his neck. “So, Mingi, what had you breaking down outside our dance studio? Or is that personal?” he asked, Mingi whipped his head forward again. 

“Personal” he said, a bite to his words. So that was off limits, whatever it was. Yunho made a mental note about it. 

“Alright, do you like to dance?” Yunho asked, Mingi was quiet for a few beats. 

“I used to” he answered carefully, Yunho hummed. He had a funny feeling pressing on that topic would reward him with another door in the face, so he took another route. 

“How old are you?” Yunho asked, 

“Twenty one” Mingi answered, 

“No way, me too” Yunho grinned, Mingi peered at him. 

“You look like a baby” he said, Yunho scoffed. 

“You look like an uncle” he shot back, Mingi made a noise of complaint. 

“I do not” he complained, Yunho snickered. “Well, at least I’m taller than you” he said, Yunho gasped. 

“No way you’re taller than me, we’re practically the same height!” they went on like this, bickering back and forth. Over who was taller, who could hop on one foot longer, who could hold their breath longer. It was all juvenile, but Yunho was more animated in that hour with Mingi than he had been in the weeks since Shinae ripped his chest open. 

When they sat down and Mingi ordered the sweetest thing on the menu Yunho laughed at him, and a whole new round of bickering started. Mingi was charismatic and sweet, he was goofy and beyond attractive. While Yunho had never bothered seeking a boyfriend, having one didn’t seem like such a bad idea when he had someone like Mingi sitting in front of him. And maybe he got stuck in those thoughts as he watched Mingi sip his drink, staring hard at his lips. Full, pink lips that he wanted to kiss very much. 

This isn't strictly on this occasion either. Yunho is convinced Mingi was meant to kiss Yunho, because never in his life has Yunho met a person and wanted to kiss them as badly as he’s wanted to kiss Mingi since the convenience store meeting. 

“What?” Mingi said, startling Yunho almost violently out of his reverie. 

“What what?” Yunho said, gripping his cup. 

“You’re staring” Mingi said, straw hovering between open lips as he spoke. 

“You’ve got something on your face” Yunho said, 

“What is it?” Mingi asked, touching his cheeks on reflex. 

“This” Yunho flicked some cream from his straw at Mingi, some of it landing on his nose and cheek. Mingi wrinkled his nose, 

“Dude!” he cried, rubbing at the cream with his sleeve. Yunho snickered, “I’m going to pour this whole thing down your pants” Mingi threatened, shaking his cup at Yunho. Yunho grinned, 

“If that’s all it took to get you into my pants, I would’ve done that way sooner” he said, the flirtation slipping out of him before he could stop himself. Mingi was taken aback, Yunho froze. The sudden fear that he’d just ruined everything they’d created in the last few hours was icy in veins, “a-ah, I mean- um, sorry, that was- I didn’t mean to-” 

“It takes way more than that to get me into someone’s pants” Mingi muttered, gnawing on his straw almost methodically. His cheeks were bright red, gaze flicking across the tabletop like he couldn’t figure out where to look. Yunho felt the air flee his lungs, 

“Good to know…” Yunho wheezed, they were quiet for a little while. “So um, you wanna hang out again sometime?” he asked, Mingi glanced up at him finally. A smile slowly curled his lips, he snorted before covering his mouth with his sleeve, straw still lodged between his teeth. 

“Yeah, I do” he said, Yunho hid his own smile in his shoulder as he pretended to study the menu from across the shop. Mingi wanted to hang out again...wow...


	4. And Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!! Smut warning!!   
> Also, I hope you're all staying safe out there!! And I hope 2021 brings nothing but good things for you!! Also, I guess technically late Christmas chapter?? Anyway!! Enjoy, all my love! <3

The holidays were here. They had come far sooner and much faster than Mingi anticipated. But he woke on Christmas morning with something like a pep in his step. He wasn’t cranky or mopey, he didn’t even try to hide in his room when his mom came by to wake him. That in itself was a miracle. But when he saw his cousins at the kitchen table he even said good morning before dropping a gift in front of each of them respectively. 

“I hope this isn’t cheap, I spent a lot on your gift this year” Chaewon said, prodding at the medium sized box. Jieun made a noise of agreement as she sipped her coffee. 

“Merry Christmas to you too” Mingi said blandly before going over to where his mom was cooking Christmas dinner, he could also hear the tv on in the living room where his dad most likely was. Mingi placed the last box on the counter before giving his mom a tight hug, 

“Oh, Merry Christmas Mingi, you’re in such a good mood” his mom said, sounding happy at the fact. Mingi pulled away to consider breakfast, 

“Yeah, I’m going to hang out with Yunho today if that’s okay” he said, the reason for the spring in his step. 

“On Christmas?” his mom said, sounding disappointed as she stirred the stew boiling on the stove. 

“He doesn’t have anyone to celebrate with, I’ll be home for dinner” Mingi promised, already edging toward the back door where his coat was hung and his boots were sat. 

“He doesn’t? You should bring him for dinner!” his mom said, Mingi froze. Yunho...in his house? For Christmas dinner? The very idea of Yunho meeting his family, his awful cousins and his father, that was terrifying. But then the idea of Yunho in his room...maybe that wasn’t so terrifying. Mingi began gnawing on his lip, contemplating. 

“I’ll ask, but we haven’t been friends for that long. I don’t know if he’ll be comfortable” Mingi said finally, going over to yank his boots on. 

“It would be rude to refuse” Jieun said haughtily over her cup of coffee, Mingi ignored her. He grabbed his jacket, said goodbye to his mom, and headed out. 

Snow. Mingi loved the snow, but he hated walking in it. It was hard to keep his balance and it made his back ache horribly. But Yunho wanted to hang out today...kind of. Maybe Mingi found out that he had no family nearby so he’d be spending Christmas alone, and maybe Mingi went on and on about how even if family sucks you spend Christmas with family and not alone. So maybe Mingi bullied him into hanging out on Christmas even though nothing was open and it was freezing out. 

They had been spending a lot of time together, ever since the day Yunho found him crying outside that dance studio. Mingi was apprehensive at first, afraid it was nothing but pity hang outs. But after exchanging numbers Yunho texted him all the time about whatever. His dance schedule, or lack thereof. The guy that runs part of the studio, Hongjoong. About school, work, his shoe not fitting right. Mingi learned more about Yunho in a month than he’d learned about anything in his entire life in that much time. And he liked to learn about Yunho. Learning about Yunho made Mingi feel special in a weird kind of way. Yunho was attractive and tall and talented. Mingi saw as much when he stopped by the dance studio one day before Yunho’s class was up. The people that admired him, that watched him dance, they wanted Yunho’s attention just as much as Mingi did. If not more. Because when Mingi said he was talented, he meant it. Yunho was an amazing dancer, Mingi told him as much once his class was over. 

There was something else Mingi learned about Yunho, when he was embarrassed or shy his ears turned red. Bright red. Mingi thought it was very cute. The first time he thought that, though, Mingi had had a full meltdown. 

Yunho was attractive, he was funny, he was sweet. He was everything Mingi could ever want in a boyfriend. But that’s when Mingi’s brain started to light on fire, boyfriend. Boy. Yunho was a boy. Mingi had barely come to terms with the fact that he didn’t want a girlfriend let alone a boyfriend. And now that he was faced with Yunho, someone who was not only entirely out of Mingi’s league but someone who may not even be anything but straight. Mingi had tangled with this dilemma for weeks now, and he had found his solution. Mingi was going to swallow his feelings like a horse pill and be friends. Because Mingi liked being around Yunho. Being around him made him feel good inside, it made him feel like he wasn’t anything less than what he thought he could be all those years ago. 

Mingi couldn’t lose that, he refused to. So that’s how he found himself groaning and tromping into the nearby park, snow making it difficult to do anything but waddle at this point. His back was beginning to hurt like a mother too. But Mingi spotted a figure sitting on a bench by some bushes, no one else was around and Mingi would recognize those long legs anywhere. Mingi hurried his shuffling as he hopped over a mound of snow. 

When he hit the snow, though, both his feet slipped out from under him and he went flying toward the ground with a gasp. He hit the snow with a yelp, the shock of it aggravating the pain in his back. 

“Mingi!” Yunho’s voice rang out, a flurry of crunchy steps following before a figure loomed over Mingi. Yunho blinked down at him, blocking out the sun. Mingi squinted at him, lashes a bit icy. Yunho’s nose and cheeks were bright red, his breath puffing out in clouds of fog that mingled in the air around them. “Are you okay?” Yunho asked, Mingi blinked a few times and then took the hands Yunho offered him. It took a few tries and a lot of slipping but Mingi was able to get up, but not without falling into Yunho at least three times. 

“Ugh, yeah, sorry. I’m not made for snow” Mingi huffed, shuffling onto less snowy ground with Yunho’s help. 

“No kidding” Yunho snorted, Mingi shoved him once he was on solid footing. 

“Shut up” he huffed, trying to make his way down the path. He slipped again with a curse, Yunho grabbed him around the waist. 

“Let’s just sit down, come on” he said, a laugh in his voice. Mingi frowned, ignoring the flutter at the way Yunho’s hand gripped almost halfway around the entirety of his waist even with his snow jacket on. 

Yunho led Mingi over to the benches, dusting the snow off one end so Mingi could sit. Yunho stood though, rocking back and forth on his feet to keep warm. 

“I know the plan was to go ice skating or something, but it’s kind of freezing out here” Yunho said, blowing a puff of fog out into the air. Mingi shivered a bit, 

“Yeah…” he murmured, peering out at the blanket of white over the park. There went their Christmas plans…

“Why don’t you just come over to my place? We can watch a movie and eat whatever I’ve got in my cupboards” Yunho offered, Mingi whipped his head up. Yunho’s place...Mingi, in Yunho’s place. Where he lives. Oh…

“Y-yeah, sure, how far do you live?” Mingi asked, already going to stand. The sooner they got out of the cold the better anyway. 

“Not far, come on” Yunho offered his elbow, Mingi was glad his face was already red from the cold. He slipped his arm into Yunho’s, letting him help him through the snow as they left the park. “I have a roommate but he’s visiting family for the holidays” Yunho said as they shuffled their way through the snow, going at Mingi’s pace. His back ache was mostly forgotten as Mingi’s mind raced with the possibilities. Mostly of what Yunho’s apartment looked like. 

“Does he dance at the studio with you?” Mingi asked, 

“Yeah, he dances on another schedule though. His name’s Wooyoung” Yunho said, 

“Oh, have you guys been friends for a long time?” Mingi asked, 

“As long as we’ve been at the studio, a couple years. Wooyoung is the kind of person who inserts himself into your life, you know? Even if we weren’t roommates we probably would’ve been friends” Yunho said, Wooyoung sounded kind of scary. 

They talked the rest of the way to Yunho’s, which wasn’t very far at all. It was walking distance from Mingi’s house actually. They lived on the second floor and Yunho almost rushed to unlock the door once they were there. 

“It’s too cold out here” Yunho huffed as he threw the door open and hurried inside, urging Mingi to follow. Mingi did, in less of a panic though. Yunho closed the door behind them, Mingi glanced around once he was given the chance. 

It was simple, just a couple of guys lived here. That’s all Mingi really drew from the place. A lumpy couch, a scuffed up coffee table, a decent sized tv. The kitchen seemed barren aside from a stove and microwave though. 

Mingi took his jacket off, wincing at the sharp ache in his back. He bit back a hiss as he finished shimmying his jacket off. 

“You can hang that up over here” Yunho said, putting his own jacket on the hook by the door. Mingi handed his over when Yunho held his hand out, “you don’t have to take your shoes off but I’m going to warm my feet by the space heater if you want to join” Yunho said, already moving past Mingi into the living room. Mingi did take his shoes off, more out of politeness than the need to warm his feet. Although warming his feet by a space heater did sound pretty nice. A hot pack on his back sounded pretty nice too. He didn’t say that, though. He put his boots by the door and joined Yunho in the living room where he was setting the space heater by the couch before settling onto the cushions and picking up the remote. 

“You didn’t even get a tree? Do you just hate Christmas?” Mingi asked, sitting on the other end of the couch. It wasn’t as close to the heater but it was still comfortable. 

“Well, it’s just me, I don’t really need a tree. Besides, don’t you need something to put under it?” Yunho said, stretching out and turning the tv on. Mingi felt guilt nip at him. He had considered getting Yunho something but had eventually decided against it. They weren’t super close, but maybe it still would have been a nice gesture. Yunho didn’t have family here to celebrate with and no tree, no gifts. It made Mingi sad. 

“My mom told me to invite you over today, I think it’s kind of weird, right?” Mingi said, picking at his sleeve a bit. 

“Huh? What is?” Yunho asked, a bit distracted as he surfed through Netflix for something suitable to watch. 

“Inviting you over for Christmas, is it weird?” Mingi asked, Yunho paused, glancing over. 

“Is it?” he asked, Mingi blinked at him. 

“I...is it?” he asked, there was a moment of silence that stretched between them. “Um, anyway, I just told her I would ask. You don’t have to say yes, she just felt bad because you had no one to celebrate with” Mingi glanced down, breaking eye contact. 

“Would it be weird if I said yes?” Yunho asked, Mingi glanced at him again. Yunho was staring at the remote, rubbing his thumb along the buttons methodically. 

“I don’t...I don’t know, would it?” Mingi asked in a mumbled, Yunho laughed suddenly before standing up. 

“We’re being weird, I’m going to make some ramen. Do you want some?” He asked, 

“Oh, yeah, sure” Mingi murmured, 

“Alright, give me a minute” Yunho said, handing Mingi the remote. “Pick something good” he said, smiling a bit before disappearing around the bend into the kitchen. Mingi deflated, sinking into the couch. What was he doing? Why was he being weird? Was Yunho uncomfortable? 

Mingi turned to look through Netflix to distract himself. He searched for a solid three minutes before deciding there was nothing good there. 

“Yunho” Mingi called, 

“Yeah?” Yunho responded, 

“There’s nothing good on Netflix” Mingi complained, 

“Uhh, look through the movies on the shelf above the tv” Yunho called, Mingi glanced above the tv. Sure enough there was a shelf high up and full of DVD cases. Mingi put the remote aside and got up with some difficulty, back protesting. He shuffled around the coffee table and peered up at the movies. 

Action, action, horror, kids movie? Alright...Finding Nemo it was. Mingi reached up, unable to reach at first. With a sigh he extended further, back beginning to pull painfully. Mingi whimpered a bit, biting back a yelp as he forced himself to hop up and nab the movie. However when he forced his arm to fully extend it pulled a muscle in his back and a strangled noise escaped him as pain lanced through his lower back. 

Mingi dropped, gasping as he tried to let the pain subside. The movie was crushed under his hand and he tried to lift himself enough to toss it aside, but even that caused pain.   
“So I’ve got chicken and- Mingi!” Mingi flinched at Yunho’s cry, Yunho appeared at his side moments later. “What happened?” he asked, concerned. Mingi only shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he breathed through the pain. “Can you stand?” he asked, Mingi shook his head again. 

“Just...hold on” Mingi wheezed softly, the pain becoming a dull throb. This was so embarrassing. Mingi wanted to cry. “I’ve gotta….I gotta go” he gritted out, 

“Mingi, you can’t even walk” Yunho said, resting a hand on Mingi’s waist. Mingi bowed forward, whimpering as he buried his face in the rug. “Mingi” Yunho said softly, his worry evident. Mingi felt...horrible. He ruined everything, his own life, his parents’ lives, and now he was making Yunho feel bad for him. Mingi could never face him again, never again. 

Yunho was worried. Mingi was trembling where he was curled up on the rug. Yunho had no clue what to do, Mingi couldn’t even talk to him let alone move. 

“Is it your back? Did you pull something?” Yunho questioned, pressing gently along Mingi’s lower back. That was the wrong decision, apparently. Because Mingi cried out, back arching as he dropped flat on the carpet. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Yunho yelped, hovering his hands, unsure what to do. “What do I do?” he asked, a little terrified now. Mingi shook his head, trembling with a sob. 

“Ugh...it...the cold, it hurts because the cold...makes it worse” Mingi whispered, breathing uneven. Yunho felt helpless, watching Mingi tremble on the carpet. 

“What happened?” Yunho asked again, Mingi was quiet for a long moment. With some time he calmed, staying still did him some good it seemed. 

“A couple years ago, I...I had an accident. Well, I already had a thing. A deterioration in the muscle in my lower back, I didn’t listen to the doctor when they told me to stop dancing and working. It got worse, and eventually I...eventually I couldn’t dance anymore. I couldn’t even walk for a while” Mingi explained softly, turning his face away from Yunho as he breathed out harshly. Yunho could see the muscles in his back flex, like he was tensing up. “It was stupid, all my fault” he choked out, voice thick like he was crying. Yunho felt for him, he truly did. 

Yunho loved to dance, more than anything. He couldn’t imagine being forced to stop. Even when he got banned by Hongjoong he’d lost his mind a little. But being incapacitated in a way that forced him to give up his biggest passion, that would kill Yunho. Suddenly that day outside the studio made so much more sense. They hadn’t spoken of it, not once. Yunho didn’t need to ask, though. Not now. 

“I’m sorry, that’s awful” Yunho said quietly, Mingi shook his head. 

“Don’t say that, don’t talk to me like that” he sobbed, “I’m so tired of being treated like that, my parents-my parents take care of me and I know they hate it. My cousins never stop talking about it, about how I’m a burden on them” he said, grinding his forehead into the carpet. Yunho reached out, coaxing his face away from the carpet. 

“You’re going to get rug burn” Yunho said, “I’m not feeling sorry for you, I’m sympathizing” He said, Mingi finally turned his face toward Yunho. His cheeks and forehead were read, tears shining on his skin. “You think you can sit up yet? I wanna look at you while we talk” he said, Mingi pressed his lips together and smacked his forehead back into the carpet. 

“No...I just..I’m tense, normally my mom massages the cramps out but I can just wait for them to unravel a bit” Mingi said, voice muffled. Massage...Yunho shifted onto his knees, 

“I can do that” he said, already lifting a leg over Mingi’s backside. Mingi whipped his head up, 

“Wh-ah!” then his head dropped, shoulders scrunching with pain at the sudden movement and Yunho’s sudden weight. 

“Sorry, sorry” Yunho said, hands hovering again as he tried not to shift too much. 

“You don’t-you don’t have to, I can just...lay here, until it stops” Mingi said, voice terse and shoulders still pulled in tight. 

“I don’t mind, and you’re in serious pain. Let me help you” Yunho said, already recalling the things Hongjoong had taught him at the studio. Pulled muscles were no stranger to Yunho or anyone else that frequented the studios, most of the older dancers knew how to deal with them. Massages didn’t always help, but if Mingi said it helped him, Yunho would do it. 

There isn’t much Yunho wouldn’t do for Mingi these days. That crush, the one that Yunho kept tucked behind his ribs, had caused him nothing but trouble since they started hanging out. Luckily Yunho hadn’t done anything stupid enough to make Mingi dislike him yet...yet. 

“It’s okay-ay-ay-ah!” Yunho had pressed on something tender he supposed, if Mingi’s stutter and yelp were any indication. 

“Sorry, where should I press?” Yunho asked, looking for direction. Mingi squirmed a bit, 

“J-just-” he huffed, collapsing finally. “Low, across the lower part, gently” he mumbled, defeated. Yunho smiled a bit, 

“Tell me if I’m pressing too hard” he said, Mingi mumbled something else Yunho couldn’t hear so he got to work. He smoothed his hands across Mingi’s back first, feeling him out. Every touch sent Mingi back into a ball of tense muscle, but as Yunho began to work his palms and fingertips into him he began to unravel. 

Yunho watched the tension bleed from his shoulders and neck, Mingi melted into the rug and Yunho had the urge to settle over him. Yunho had a lot of urges the longer he sat on Mingi’s upper thighs and rubbed out the kinks in his back. To name a few…

Mingi’s neck was long, unmarked, Yunho thought it would look good with a few of those. And despite not being able to dance Mingi’s back felt firm under Yunho’s hands, his skin was warm through his shirt too. Yunho was almost desperate to feel it against him. There was something else though, and this was what got Yunho the most. Mingi’s waist was...tiny. Slim and it fit perfectly in Yunho’s hands. He had to stop for a moment when he rested his hands on it, gripping either side and admiring how large his hands seemed on it. Yunho swallowed dryly, arousal beginning to warm his own skin. 

“Yunho?” Mingi whimpered, he didn’t say it, he didn’t even mutter it. He whimpered it. Yunho’s hands twitched, but he couldn’t take them back. He couldn’t, he only stared. 

“Yeah?” Yunho breathed, 

“What’re you doing?” Mingi asked, voice still meek. Yunho could answer that in a variety of ways, he could brush it off, he could make a joke. He could bow out of it all together, keep things light and breezy and normal. And yet…

“Mingi, can I take your shirt off?” Yunho asked, nearly choking on his own words. Mingi shivered a bit, 

“Yeah” he murmured, Yunho felt excitement zip through him. He slid his hands under Mingi’s shirt, letting himself feel his skin for a moment. Warm, soft, dry from the winter. He pushed the fabric up, bunching it around his shoulders. Mingi took that as the queue to shift onto his forearms, helping Yunho take it off. Once he was free of it he folded his arms around his head, hiding his face in his left arm. Yunho sat back and admired what was laid out before him. 

Mingi was tan and gorgeous, what was under his shirt didn’t differ from that. He was still toned and smooth everywhere, soft near the waist but it was still so slim. Yunho slid his hands down the expanse of Mingi’s broad back down to it, gripping it again. He began to knead it a bit, making Mingi squirm a bit. 

“You okay?” Yunho asked softly, admiring the way the muscles in Mingi’s back flexed for a moment. 

“Mhm” Mingi mumbled, 

“Does your back still hurt?” Yunho asked, Mingi shook his head. That was good...that was really good. “Do you want me to stop?” Yunho asked, almost sad that he had to. Mingi was quiet for a stretch, 

“No…” he whispered finally, Yunho wet his lips before running his hands back up Mingi’s back. 

“You’re really pretty” Yunho said, a bit dazed as he continued his ministrations. Mingi made a wounded noise, shifting his hips a bit. “All of you is so pretty, but your waist...fuck” Yunho breathed out harshly as he gripped Mingi’s waist for the umpteeth time, pulling Mingi down a bit. Gently, just a tug, the motion enough to elicit another whimper from Mingi. Yunho huffed a bit, scooting his hips up against Mingi’s ass a bit. He could feel himself getting hard. 

“Yunho” Mingi whined, curling his arms tighter around his head. Yunho paused, realizing the position he’d forced them into. He let go, a bit of fear shattering the heat growing in Yunho’s head. He’d gone too far, Mingi was uncomfortable. 

“Sorry, ah, sorry Mingi. I didn’t mean...sorry” Yunho murmured, leaning over him and planting his hands on either side of Mingi’s head to lift himself off. Mingi reached out, gripping Yunho’s wrist. 

“Don’t...go, please” Mingi said, turning his head and meeting Yunho’s gaze. Yunho startled at the tears tracking across Mingi’s temples, the drool shining on his rosy, pink cheek. He looked like he’d gotten fucked on that carpet. Yunho was only a man. He leaned down, hovering for a moment before Mingi offered himself. Yunho kissed him, slowly, testing the waters. Mingi was pliant, begging almost. When Yunho pulled away he even whined, 

“What do you need?” Yunho asked, wanting nothing more than to take Mingi right there. But Mingi was sensitive, Yunho needed to listen to him, not his own dick. Mingi rubbed his cheek into the carpet, making a noise in his throat. 

“You” Mingi mumbled, gaze flicking down. Yunho bit his lip, fighting back every cheesy response his body wanted to deal out right then. Instead he kissed Mingi, delving deeper this time, swiping against the top of Mingi’s mouth and tasting as much of him as he could. Mingi was a shivering mess when Yunho pulled back, 

“Alright, you’ve got me” Yunho said, lips a bit swollen as he laid another kiss on Mingi’s cheek. He wanted Mingi, more than anything. He’s wanted Mingi. Since the night he met him at that damn corner store he’s wanted him. And Yunho was finally getting what he wanted, he couldn’t waste this. “I’ll be right back, stay here” Yunho said, getting up carefully and practically vaulting over the couch to get to his room.

Yunho kept lube for obvious reasons, he was glad he hadn’t used it all up yet. Although his stash had suffered something fierce since meeting the man currently lying half naked on his rug. Either way, Yunho didn’t dwell on it. He rushed back out to the living room nearly tripping over his own feet at the sight that waite for him. Mingi had pulled his knees up, giving him enough space to effectively rut against a hand that he’d shoved down his own pants. Soft, pathetic noises were pouring from his lips. Yunho could’ve busted right there, it was absurd. 

“Couldn’t wait?” Yunho said, grinning as he went around the couch. Mingi made a sad noise, collapsing on the rug and turning his face away from Yunho. Yunho chuckled, kneeling beside him. “Here, let me help you with your pants” Yunho offered, Mingi mumbled something but shifted to let Yunho help him. Even though his back seemed to be feeling better he wasn’t able to move all that well without wincing. Yunho almost wondered if this was a good idea. 

However, once Mingi was in nothing but his boxers, his hard on fully displayed as well as his long, tang legs, it was lost on Yunho. Yunho guided Mingi back down onto his stomach, but this time he hiked his hips a bit and shimmied his underwear off. 

“What’re you gonna do?” Mingi asked, letting Yunho take his underwear and obediently holding each position Yunho put him in. 

“You trust me?” Yunho asked curiously, sliding his legs alongside Mingi and hiking his hips up toward him, hugging Mingi’s thighs to keep him steady. 

“Mm, yeah” Mingi said, still sounding a bit uncertain as he held the half downward dog position. 

“Then just relax and enjoy it” Yunho said, offering Mingi a smile before facing Mingi’s ass. Mingi’s...round...cute ass. Yunho swallowed the spit in his mouth and then thought better of it as he kept one arm secure around Mingi’s thighs, the other coming up to grip one of Mingi’s cheeks. He kneaded it, relaxing him for a moment, gathering spit in his mouth. And then he spread him, leaning and laving the spit against Mingi’s hole. 

“Hah! Yunho” Mingi yelped, squirming immediately. Yunho held him steady, not eating him out yet just massaging his tongue against the furl of his hole. “Yunho” Mingi whined now, falling limp as Yunho began to press in. 

Mingi was sensitive, every flick of Yunho’s tongue elicited a different reaction. Before long Mingi was soft and willing, Yunho eating him out properly. Mingi was well endowed, like Yunho himself, it was kind of fun for Yunho to stroke his cock periodically. If not for the reaction then to gage just how good Mingi was feeling. It was another thing Yunho learned about Mingi, he leaked like a faucet. Yunho didn’t mind all that much. 

Yunho pulled away after a while, licking his lips and inspecting his work. He plunged two fingers into Mingi, pushing a high whine out of him. The slide was easy, but Yunho reached for the lube and still poured a generous amount over his fingers, fucking it into Mingi as he pulled his fingers free. Mingi began to pant, hips twisting in Yunho’s grasp. 

“Feel good?” Yunho asked, wiping some spit from his chin as he slipped a third finger into him. Mingi’s back arched, 

“Agh, g...good, good, good” Mingi babbled, scratching at the carpet. Yunho was painfully hard, but it was easy to ignore when he had this kind of show before him. 

“Gonna cum?” Yunho asked, more curious than anything. Mingi made a wounded noise, hips bouncing erratically, desperate even. “Do you want to?” he pressed, driving his three fingers in deep and pressing around a bit. Mingi felt swollen everywhere, finding his prostate was nearly impossible. But the wild rubbing did Yunho some good, because eventually Mingi seized up with a choked cry, legs pushing back against Yunho hard. 

“Please! Please, please, please, Yunho, ugh, Yun- hah, Yunho, please” Mingi’s words were rough, choked off and coming on puffs of air. Yunho hummed, pressing soft kisses to Mingi’s cheek. 

“Mingi, can I fuck you?” Yunho asked, Mingi moaned brokenly. 

“Please” he begged, Yunho smiled a bit. He pulled his fingers free and didn’t bother wiping them on anything. He lowered Mingi’s hips carefully before turning him over. Mingi was a mess, all drool and flushed skin. His gaze was unfocused as Yunho settled over him, 

“Are you okay?” Yunho asked, Mingi made a soft noise of confirmation, reaching out for him. Yunho tugged his shirt off first, tossing it aside and undoing the button of his jeans to pull his cock out. Mingi was momentarily distracted by the sight, gaze dragging unevenly up Yunho’s body as he settled over him. Mingi wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck, pulling him close and wrapping a leg around his waist. 

“Come on” Mingi complained, grinding his cock against Yunho’s navel. It was wet with precum, Yunho groaned. He latched onto the skin of Mingi’s neck, working on leaving those marks he’d thought about before. Mingi writhed, gasping as Yunho nibbled and sucked. While he was distracted he reached down and gripped his own cock, pressing the head of his cock against Mingi’s hole and sinking in with ease. Mingi seized up again, a high noise leaving his throat and his arms tightening around Yunho. “F-uck, fuck, Yunho, Yunho” Mingi yelped, hips twitching hard. 

“Good?” Yunho questioned, breathing against Mingi’s throat. 

“Mm” Mingi whined, Yunho waited. It was a true testament to his patience because Mingi felt perfect around him. Just the thought of fucking him was enough to bring Yunho way too close to cumming. Yunho dropped his forehead against Mingi’s shoulder,

“I’ve dreamt about this” he breathed, 

“What?” Mingi laughed, sounding a bit out of it. Yunho huffed slightly, 

“I just- you-you’re-” Yunho wasn’t sure how to explain himself, he was way too distracted right now. 

“Yunho” Mingi said, sounding a bit choked. Yunho sat up, 

“Huh?” he asked, Mingi’s brow was pinched, he seemed a little upset. “Is something wrong?” Yunho asked, concerned. “Did I hurt you? Do you want me to pull out?” He asked, Mingi shook his head, tightening his leg around Yunho. 

“I like you” Mingi said, voice cracking. Yunho paused, staring at Mingi. Big eyes, shining with tears, face flushed red. Gorgeous and sweet, Mingi had the biggest heart and Yunho...really liked him. This was almost too lucky. 

“I like you too” Yunho breathed, Mingi blinked at him. 

“Really?” he said, shocked. Yunho laughed, 

“Yeah, why do you seem so shocked?” he asked, Mingi shook his head. 

“You’re-you’re out of my league, you’re so talented and handsome and I’m just...I’m a dud” Mingi frowned, Yunho snorted. He leaned down, butting his forehead against Mingi’s. 

“You’re far from a dud Song Mingi” he said softly, his gaze flicking down to his lips. Mingi took the queue, kissing Yunho softly. And then he bit Yunho’s lips. Yunho’s cock twitched and Mingi moaned, stretching his arms above his head. Yunho dropped his head again, “fuck” he murmured, “this was a bad time to have this conversation” he said,   
“Sorry” Mingi said, a slight giggle in his voice. 

“You’re gonna be, yeah” Yunho said, shifting on his knees and gripping Mingi’s waist. Fuck, that waist. 

“Am I?” Mingi said curiously, folding his arms above his head. Yunho lifted Mingi’s hips into his lap, humming. 

“Yup” he said, with a well aimed snap of his hips the cocky grin was wiped off Mingi’s face. Mingi was soft all over, but Yunho could tell now. Fucking into him at a nice enough angle that Mingi could hardly grip the carpet for stability. 

Yunho watched Mingi’s cock bounce, almost wondering if he was flexible enough to bend down and give him head while he fucked him. He wasn’t going to test that today, though. He was close, so was Mingi, Yunho could tell. Mingi’s gibberish was getting harder to understand, he was clenching around Yunho. But then Mingi reached up and pinched at his own nipples, back arching, a breathy cry leaving his throat. Yunho cursed, pulling out and jerking his cock rapidly. Close, so close. 

Mingi made a noise of complaint. It took a minute to multitask but Yunho was able to think through the cloud of pleasure, taking hold of Mingi’s cock and rolling his wrist up the shaft firmly. Mingi kicked a leg out, panting and still tugging at his nipples. Yunho watched, beyond turned on. Mingi came first, whining and shooting cum across the back of Yunho’s hand. It was warm, there was a lot. Yunho took his hand back, wiping the cum on his other palm and using it to jerk off. Mingi watched, gaze half lidded and chest still heaving as he came down. Yunho murmured a jumble of curses as he came across Mingi’s thighs, hips jerking sporadically. 

There were a few counts of just breathing, neither of them willing to move or speak. When they did, though, it was Yunho lying down beside Mingi. Then it was Mingi moving in close, letting Yunho tuck him into his side. They laid that way, on the rug, Mingi’s phone was ringing somewhere in Yunho’s apartment. They ignored it. 

“Can we go on a date?” Mingi asked meekly, Yunho snorted. 

“We can go on a million dates” he said, Mingi seemed satisfied with that answer.


	5. Everything in Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAHHH YES IT'S A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT FELT RIGHT!   
> We're all missing Mingi still, but we're all hoping he's doing well and that he'll get back in his own time! Also, I hope you're all safe out there. Make sure to vote for Ateez in SMA too!! (If that's still going on, I honestly don't pay enough attention i'm very sorry)   
> Anyway, stay safe, stay happy, I love you all <3

Eight Months Later...

It’s warm. It smells nice, the wind. Like summer. Mingi didn’t mind waiting for Yunho with the weather as nice as it was. But he was taking an awfully long time, Mingi almost considered calling him. Then he got distracted by the sky, the sun was hanging low and falling fast. The movie was going to start soon…

“Mingi!” a voice called, Mingi glanced up. Yunho was running down the pass, pink in the face and a bit frantic as he waved. “Sorry I’m late, I um- something-I found something” he huffed, stumbling to a stop once he was closer. He was holding his jacket out in front of him, like he was hiding something. Mingi stood up, 

“Found something?” Mingi said, a bit perplexed. Yunho grinned, 

“Wanna see?” he asked, 

“You’re going to show me anyway” Mingi said, though he had to admit he was a little curious. Yunho shifted closer, opening his jacket at the top. The weather was nice but Yunho always brought a jacket just in case. Tucked inside it, though, was a ball of splotchy brown and grey fur. Mingi stared, “what...is that?” he asked, Yunho reached into his jacket and scooped the furball out. With some coaxing it came willingly and Yunho presented a kitten, a whiny kitten. 

“I found it behind my apartment, it was in a box. Someone left it there, I think” Yunho explained, tucking the kitten’s butt into his palm and letting it curl against his chest. Mingi wasn’t entirely fond of cats, but watching Yunho coo and pet the little thing was cute. 

“What are you going to do with it?” Mingi asked, reaching up to pet it. It was kind of scraggly, its fur matted and dirty. Mingi stopped petting it once he realized how many diseases the thing could be carrying. Yunho didn’t seem to mind, however. 

“I dunno, we can’t really keep pets in our complex...hey, what about you?” he asked, Mingi blinked. 

“Me?” he said, 

“Yeah, can you hold onto him?” Yunho asked, 

“I don’t think so, I don’t really like cats. My parents probably don’t either” Mingi shook his head, 

“Probably doesn’t sound so sure” Yunho said, “come on, look at his little face” he held the kitten out toward Mingi’s face, the kitten mewed some more. “He looks like a Geon or maybe a Hwan, what do you think?” Yunho asked, Mingi frowned some. 

“He looks like a hobo” he said, Yunho gasped and tucked the kitten into his arms. To which the kitten protested loudly before burrowing into Yunho’s jacket again. 

“How could you say that about our baby?” he asked, Mingi sputtered. 

“Our? You found it behind your apartment!” he said, 

“Yeah, and he needs us to be his parents” Yunho said, lifting and lowering his arms a bit as the kitten tried to climb into his jacket sleeve. Mingi folded his arms, 

“My mom will say no if I ask” he said, 

“So I’ll ask, your mom loves me” Yunho said, giggling as the kitten mewled from inside his shirt. Mingi bit back a smile, it was true. Mingi hadn’t discovered the nerve to tell his parents about his relationship with Yunho, and Yunho made it clear it was his choice whether or not they told them. But Yunho came over a lot, Mingi’s mom liked him a lot. Always pinching his cheeks, feeding him, giving him things. Treating him like a second son. Even Mingi’s dad seemed to like him some. Mingi was grateful for that much. Maybe in a few years, if Yunho was still around, Mingi could tell them. Maybe Mingi could tell them a lot of things. 

Yunho...God, Yunho made Mingi brave. He made him want to do things he’d never dream of and dream of even bigger things. Yunho made Mingi feel whole again in a way he never thought he’d have again. The thought of not having Yunho scared him, but Mingi didn’t like to think about that. That was another beauty of having Yunho, because when Yunho was around, Mingi never thought of the scary things. So with a sigh Mingi went toward Yunho, who was struggling to scoop the kitten out of his hood. He reached around Yunho’s neck and pulled the kitten free, gathering it up between them and coaxing it down into a ball of purring fur against his chest. 

“See? He likes you” Yunho said, smiling. Mingi peered at him, pink cheeks and all. Mingi leaned up, planting a kiss on Yunho’s lips. 

“And you’re lucky I like you” Mingi mumbled, “let’s go ask my mom if we can keep him” he said, letting the kitten rest in his arms as he turned to go, Yunho at his side. The movie could wait for another day. "He's more of a Geon" Mingi said, scratching the cat behind the ears. Yunho hummed in agreement. 

Winter came and went with a bite that was soothed by a salve Yunho liked to call Song Mingi. Spring rolled in with a breath of fresh air that came from each kiss Mingi ever gave him. Summer was here and Yunho was somewhere between being burned up from the inside out to melting everytime he had Mingi in his arms. Falling in love never felt like this. Not with Shinae or anyone before her. 

Mingi wasn’t something Yunho ever expected to deserve in life. With Winter, Spring, and Summer coming and gone Yunho wants nothing more than to see where the rest of his days take him so long as Song Mingi is there. For Yunho, Mingi is everything in between here and there. 

_All things that are meant to be, will come to pass in their own time. The true question will only be, are you willing to wait for them?_


End file.
